Buffy and spike married life
by spygirl0009
Summary: Buffy and spike is happy married! But Buffy has no feel good lately could she be preagnt! also Willow and Xander is living togther but when willow got she found something in the bathroom what did she found? Please review its a good story please


(Dawn is downstairs watching TV spike came to join her)

Dawn: So how does Buffy feel?

Spike: Well she is very paled today I think she got food poison from dinner last night

Dawn: That sucks is she still throwing up?

Spike: Yup right now she is taking a nap

Dawn: Good she needs to rest

Spike: Yup when she wakes up I am going to make soup for her

Dawn: That will be good

(At willow and Xander apartment Willow came in she has a smile on her face)

Willow: Babe I am home. You would not belive about my first day of work it was super cool. We had a lot of customers today Xander? (She hears laughing in the bathroom) O I get it you problem taking a shower (She laughs)

(Willow walking in the bedroom and she went in the bathroom)

Willow: Hey Xander (She pull the drapes away and sees Xander with another girl)

Willow has wide eyes O my god!

Xander: Willow hey this not what it looks like

(Willow shook her head and went in the bedroom Xander came in)

Xander: Listen willow

Willow: Get that girl out of here!

(Xander sigh told the girl he will call her and she left)

Xander: Now willow can we talk about this

Willow: I thought we were happy Xander!

Xander: Well we were

Willow: What you mean we were!

Xander: Listen Willow I love you yes but I love you as a friend

Willow: What! You told me you love me! What about that night we were together we did it Xander!

Xander: Willow we were drunk ok and when you came over willow I was depress and upset about Anya

Willow has tears: So that night we did ….. It did not mean anything to you

Xander stares at her: Listen Willow I think we should…. Break up

Willow: What?

Xander: This is not working out Willow I am sorry I just love you as a friend

Willow stares at him: …..

Xander: Will you please say something

Willow: I want you to leave and pack your stuff and get out of my apartment

Xander nod: ok I will move back to my old apartment

(While Xander is packing Willow is sitting on the couch and has tears Xander came in)

Xander: ok willow I guess I will be leaving

(Willow did not look at him)

Xander sigh: Willow I am sorry about this I am hoping we will still be friends (he walk towards her he was about to kiss her forehead she turns away)

Willow: Don't you dare touch me

(Xander nod and went to the door he look at willow one more time and left Willow is crying on the couch)

(AT Buffy house Buffy is laying down on the bed Dawn came in)

Dawn: Hey Buffy how are you feeling?

Buffy: Little better

Dawn: That's good

Buffy: Where is spike?

Dawn: He went to the food store to get food for you

Buffy laugh: I love him

(Dawn laugh)

Buffy: listen dawn can you do something for me?

Dawn: Sure Buffy

Buffy: I want you go to cvs and by me……

Dawn: Buy you what? What do you need?

Buffy: …

Dawn: Buffy?

Buffy: Can you buy me a…. pregnant test

Dawn eyes are wide: O my god! Are you pregnant!

Buffy: Dawn lower your voice I don't know ok can you please buy me that

Dawn smile: Of course!

Buffy: Thank you

Dawn laugh: Be back! (Dawn left Buffy laugh suddenly her cell phone ring she look down and see Willow number she answer it)

Buffy: Hey Willow what s up?

Willow: Hey Buffy... Nothing I just want to call and ask you how are you feeling?

Buffy: Well you won't belvie this

Willow: What?

Buffy: I might be pregnant

Willow: That's great Buffy! You and Spike will be good parents

Buffy laugh: Thanks willow! SO how you and Xander doing?

Willow: ….

Buffy: Willow you there?

Willow: Sorry what was the question?

Buffy: I say how are you and Xander doing?

Willow: Buffy me and Xander… Broke up

Buffy: What why?

Willow has tears in her eyes: Buffy he cheated on me

Buffy: What! I can't belvie this! Willow I am so sorry do you want me to kick his ass

Willow laugh: No Buffy

Buffy: Why he did that?

Willow: HE just loves me as a friend

Buffy: I am so sorry Willow

Willow: That's ok I might meet a perfect guy one day

Buffy: You will willow you might meet your prince charming

Willow laugh: Yeah

Buffy sees Dawn came in: Oh willow Dawn is back with the pregnant test I will call you later

Willow: ok good luck I hope you are pregnant!

Buffy smile: I hope so to Bye Willow

Willow: Bye Buffy

(Buffy hang up the phone)

Dawn: Ok Buffy you ready?

Buffy: yeah

(Buffy got out of bed she took the pregnant test and went in the bathroom. She waits for an hour she looks down the test and she has tears in her eyes)

(Dawn is sitting in the bed she sees Buffy came out of the bathroom. She rush towards Buffy)

Dawn: Well!

Buffy smile: I am pregnant!

Dawn scream: O my god! Buffy (She hug her sister) I am going to be an Aunt!

Buffy laugh: yes you are!

Dawn laugh: When are you going to tell Spike?

Buffy: I tell him when he comes home

(They hear the front door Buffy and Dawn look at each other they went downstairs)

(Downstairs they see Spike came in)

Spike: Hey pet you how you are feeling?

(Buffy looks at Spike)

Dawn smile: I am going in my room (She run in her room)

Spike: What's up with Nib?

Buffy: Spike can we talk in the living room

Spike: Sure love

(They wait in the living room and sat down on the couch Buffy held Spike hand)

Spike: Love you don't have… cancer

Buffy: No no nothing like that I have to tell you something

Spike: Ok shoot

Buffy smile at Spike: Spike I am pregnant

Spike stares at her: What?

Buffy: I say I am pregnant!

Spike smile at her: Yes! (He held Buffy in his arms and they kiss)

Buffy smile: Spike we are going to be parents!

Spike smile: I know love! (They kiss again and held each other)

(Later that night Willow is getting ready for bed suddenly her phone rang)

Willow: Hello?

(No answer)

Willow: Hello? Anyone? Hello (She was about to hang up suddenly she heard a voice)

OZ: Willow it's me Oz

Willow: OZ….. How are you?

OZ: I am good I call you to tell you I am cure

Willow: You are? That's great oz I knew you can do it!

OZ laugh: Yeah it took me five years for this cure now I got it

Willow: I am so happy for you oz

OZ: Thanks willow how you been?

Willow: Well I am good I got a job where Giles work at it calls the magic shop

OZ: Oh yeah I heard that place is it good

Willow: oh yes we got books about magic and we got a lot of magic stuff to

OZ: That's good

Willow: What about you? Where you work?

OZ: Well willow I use to live at Chicago I kept finding jobs but they don't have any it's hard to find a job these days

Willow: I can imagine so where do you live now?

OZ: Well willow I am back

Willow: You live here that's great

OZ: Yup do you want to get together tormor night?

Willow: Tomorrow? Sure what you want to do?

OZ: How a movie and a dinner?

Willow: Sure I get done from work at six

OZ: That's perfect we will have dinner at six and afterwards we go to the movies

Willow: OK OZ?

OZ: Yeah willow?

Willow: Is this… Are you asking me on a date?

OZ: Well I …. Well Yes I am willow

Willow laugh  
OZ laugh: I really miss you willow

Willow: I miss you to

OZ: I will see you tormor

Willow: Ok OZ goodnight

OZ: Night willow

(They hang-up Willow stares at the phone and smile)

(The next day Buffy spike and dawn eating breakfast)

Dawn: SO buffy are you going to work today?

Buffy: Yup I am just going this week

Spike: Then I am staying home with you

Buffy: Spike I told you I am going to be fine

Spike: Pet I want to watch you the whole time

Buffy laugh: Ok sir (They laugh and kiss)

Dawn rolls her eyes laugh: Well I am going to school see you lovebirds later

Buffy: bye dawn oh and Dawn we are going to the magic shop afterschool

Dawn: Cool Bye guys

Spike: Bye nib

Buffy: Bye Dawn

(Dawn left)

Buffy: Spike

Spike: Yeah baby?

Buffy: what do you want a boy or a girl?

Spike: I don't care what I want

Buffy laugh: I want a baby girl

Spike laugh: yeah a baby girl will be good and a baby boy too

Buffy: Yup I can't wait

(They kiss again)

(At the magic shop Giles is dusting books and willow helps)

Giles: SO let me get this straight Xander cheated you?

Willow: Yup but I don't care anymore Giles I met someone

Giles: oh really? That was fast who?

Willow laugh: I will tell you when Buffy spike and dawn come here

Giles: ok

(At the School Buffy is working she sees a student waiting for her)

Buffy: Hey you can come in

The student: Thank you

(They sat down)

Buffy: So what's your name?

June: OH I am sorry my name is June I am new here I just started last week

Buffy: oh yes right I was suppose to meet you last Friday but you were not in

June: Yeah I was... sick

Buffy: Really? We did not getting any sick notes?

June...

Buffy: June you can tell me the truth I am your counselor

June: ok I skip school

Buffy: Why? You have good grades in your classes?

June: It's just I got boy trouble.

Buffy: Ok talk

June: well I really like this boy in my class he is so cute and I was walking down the hallway and my books fell. And the cute guy the one I like he help me and we were talking he is nice after we were talking this girl came up to me and tell me to stay away from him or else she will make fun of me so I listen to her I did not want to come in Friday I was scared that's why I skip school

Buffy: Aw listen June you should not be afraid of one girl

June: I know

Buffy: Can you tell me the girl name?

June: What about if she gets me?

Buffy: Don't worry I will talk to her now what is her name?

June: OK its dawn

Buffy: ….. excuse me?

June: I say her name is dawn summers

Buffy stares at her: oh well thank you June

June: You welcome well I have to go to lunch thank you

Buffy: yeah your welcome (June left)

(Later that day Buffy and spike and dawn walk to the magic shop)

Buffy: Hey dawn can I ask you a question?

Dawn: Sure Buffy what's up?

Buffy: Do you know a student name June?

Dawn: Uh yeah why?

Buffy: She came to my office today and she told me everything what you did

(Dawn just look at Buffy)

Buffy: Dawn why you did that to her?

Dawn: What is it to you?

Spike: Hey nib don't you talk to your sister like that

Dawn: well it's not her business

Buffy: Dawn it is to my business why you did that to her?

Dawn rolls her eyes: I don't want to talk about it

Buffy: dawn

Dawn: Look we are here let's just go in (She went in the magic shop)

(Buffy look at Spike he held her hand and kiss it they went in)

Giles: Well there is the mother and father

(Buffy and spike laugh Buffy went to hug Giles)

Buffy smile: hey Giles how is the shop today?

Giles: Good could it be better hey spike we need extra help here do you want a job here?

Spike: Really sure thanks mate (They shook hands)

Buffy: Hey Giles where is Willow?

Giles: Oh she is downstairs

Buffy: Thanks (Buffy went downstairs)

(Downstairs Willow is dusting boxes Buffy came in)

Buffy: hey willow

Willow turn around smile: Hey mother

(They laugh and hug)

Willow: I am so happy for you and spike

Buffy smile: Thanks how you been?

Willow: Could been better

Buffy: You sound a good mood

Willow smile: yes guess what

Buffy: what?

Willow: I have a date tonight!

Buffy: Wow that was fast who is the lucky guy do I know him?

Willow smile: Yup you do its Oz!

Buffy: OZ as in oz?

Willow: Yup!

Buffy: Aw Willow I am happy for you!

Willow: Thanks Buffy I am so happy I miss him so much

Buffy nod: Did you heard from Xander?

Willow shook her head: Nope and I am not going to talk to him

Buffy: I don't blame you I still can't belive he did that

Willow: yeah I know

(Later that night Buffy and Spike is watching TV and Dawn is upstairs in her room)

Buffy: I can't belvie dawn this is not her spike

Spike: yeah I know pet

Buffy: I am going to talk to her tormor

Spike: That's the best thing

Buffy smile: hey spikey

Spike: yeah pet?

Buffy: How about me and you have a bubble bath together

(Spike smile wide and pick her up over his shoulder and they bath together)

(Later that night willow and oz walk to her apartment)

Willow: I had a real nice time tonight oz

Oz smile at her: I am glad you did Willow. And I just want to say forget about xander he was a jerk

Willow: Thank you oz

(They stare each other and lean each other and they kiss and pull away)

Willow smile: wow

OZ smile: yeah (they kiss again) Willow will you be my girlfriend again?

Willow smile at him: I would love to

(They smile each other and kiss again)

OZ: I will call you tormor

Willow: Ok (They kiss again and oz says goodbye and willow went inside her apartment and smile)

(The next day at Buffy house Buffy is making breakfast Dawn came in and gives Buffy a look)

Buffy: Good morning Dawn

Dawn: yeah whatever

Buffy: Alright that's enough! I had enough with your attitude dawn!

Dawn: Whatever!  
Buffy: What is your problem?

Dawn: I got no problem do you have a problem?

Spike: hey Dawn! That's enough! (Spike came in and kisses Buffy and went to sit down)

Dawn: Why you had to talk to June?

Buffy: Dawn it's my job why you did that to June?

Dawn: It's just that guy she was talking about

Buffy: Yeah?

Dawn: his name is Zack I like him for a long time he always talk to me one day last week he was going to ask me out but then when I saw him talking to June they were flirting each other I got so mad so I threaded her to tell her to stay away from Zack or else

Buffy: Dawn you should not do that

Dawn: Well what you will do Buffy if you saw Spike flirt another girl

Spike: I will never do that to Buffy I love her (Buffy smile at him and they kiss)

Dawn laugh at them: Well if he did that Buffy what will you do will you threat that girl or be mad at him?

Buffy: First at all Dawn I know that Spike will never do that we love each other but if I saw him flirt with another girl I will be mad and heart broking but I will tell that girl that's my boyfriend and I won't threat her

Spike: Dawn that kid is new in school she did not know you like him

Buffy: Exactly Dawn just tell her she did not know

Dawn: Yeah your right I am sorry I will talk to her

Buffy: Good

Dawn: Thanks guys I am going to get my book bag and go to school (She left)

Spike: We are going to be good parents

Buffy smile at him: Yes we are

(They smile each other and kiss)

(AT the school Dawn is walking down the hallways she sees June by her locker Dawn sigh and walk towards June)

Dawn: hey June

June: OH... Hi… Dawn

Dawn: Listen June I want to say I am sorry I did not mean it

June: Really?

Dawn: Yeah I just got mad at you when you are talking to zack you see I like him we always talk he say he was going to ask me out but when I saw him with you I got mad

June laugh: That dawn we were not flirting I drop my book and pick it up for me we just talk

Dawn: O really

June: yeah I have a boyfriend

(They laugh)

Dawn smile at June: I am very sorry

June: its ok I forgive you

Dawn: hey do you want to sit next to me at lunch

June smile: Sure! (They walk to the lunch room)

(AT Buffy office her phone rang she answer it)

Buffy: Hello?

Xander: Hey Buff its Xander

Buffy: How could you do that to Willow Xander!

Xander: Look I told her I am sorry it's just I don't feel the way she feel about me

Buffy: She does not like you anymore she met someone else

Xander: Oh really she did who?

Buffy: OZ

Xander: OH

Buffy: Yeah I am happy for them

Xander: yea do you think we will still be friends?

Buffy: I don't know Xander if you and willow are going to be friends again

Xander: Yeah I know

Buffy: Listen Xander I have to go back to work

Xander: yeah me to Bye Buff

Buffy: Bye (She hangs up her phone and shook her head and went back to work)

(Afterschool Dawn was walking down the halls she sees June talking to Beth the popular girl she hid behind the wall and listen)

Beth: SO did dawn bought

June laugh: Yeah she was into it so guess what I told zack that Dawn did not like him I also told him she thinks he is a pig and he is taking me on a date tonight

Beth: Good Job girl! Come to the ladies room so we can put more makeup on

June: Cool (They went in the ladies room. Dawn has tears in her eyes and is angry she rush towards Buffy office)

(Buffy office)

(Buffy was on the computer she sees dawn came in and sit down in front of her)

Buffy: Dawn what's up?

Dawn: Can I kill June!  
Buffy: Dawn that's not nice

Dawn: Well I did say sorry to her. This was a setup Buffy

Buffy: Dawn what you mean?

Dawn: She lie to me Buffy She likes him she told Zack that I say I did not like zack. She lie to him Buffy. He belive her now they are going on a date tonight

Buffy: Aw Dawn I am so sorry

Dawn: What I am going to do?

Buffy: I am going to bring her in now

Dawn smile at Buffy: Thanks Buffy

Buffy: What are sisters are for Wendy

Wendy: yes Buffy

Buffy: Can you bring June in here

Wendy: Sure

(June came in she sees Dawn and sat down next to her)

Buffy: Hello June

June: Hi why I am here?

Buffy: June you lie to Dawn the whole time did you?

June: I don't know what is Dawn talking about?

Dawn: Yes you do!  
June: You are a liar freak!

Dawn: Excuse me!

Buffy: girls that is enough now June why you did this to dawn?

June: I want to fit in this school and be popular

Buffy: June you should not did that to dawn. Dawn say she was sorry to you and she wanted you to become friends with her

June: I know I am sorry

Buffy: DO you meant it?

June nod: Dawn I am very truly sorry

Dawn nod at June: I forgive you

Buffy: Now June I want you to tell Zack the truth to

June: I will

Buffy: GOOD now go back to classes girls

(Dawn and June nod they went to walk in the hallways)

June: Dawn I don't know why I did that

Dawn: hey it's ok

June: Yea I hope we can be friends

Dawn: Sure and I can tell you advice?

June: Yeah what's up?

Dawn: Don't you hang out with Beth group again

June laugh: Ok let's go to class (They went to class)

(At the magic Shop Willow is behind the counter look stuff up)

OZ: Excuse me miss I need some help

Willow look up: Hey you (They kiss) what you are doing here?

OZ: I just want to see this store and my girl

(They laugh and kiss Giles came over)

Giles: OZ?

OZ: Hey Giles (they shook hands) Good job on the store

Giles: Why thank you. How you been?

OZ: I am good did willow told you I got cure

Giles: yes she did congrats OZ

OZ: Thanks

Willow: Hey Giles can I take my lunch break now

Giles: Sure willow

(OZ and Willow went to lunch)

(3 months later Buffy has a huge tummy Buffy is looking at herself in the mirror she sighs)

Buffy: Spike!

(Spike came rushing in)

Spike: yeah pet do you need anything?

Buffy: DO I look ugly and fat?

Spike: AW love no you don't you look beautiful

Buffy has tears: You don't mean it

Spike: Baby yes I do (He held her in his arms)

Buffy Sniff: You always make me feel better

Spike: Well it's my job (he kisses her forehead)

Buffy: Spike can I have chips

Spike: of course love be right back

Buffy: And spike

Spike: Yeah?

**Buffy: I was not finish**

**Spike: oh I am sorry what else you want?**

**Buffy: I want bag of chips water fishes and cup of ice to**

**Spike: OF course baby**

(Spike left the room went downstairs to get food for Buffy)

(In the kitchen Dawn is eating ice cream she sees Spike came in)

Dawn: Let me guess Buffy wants food

Spike: Yup

(Spike went to get the food)

Spike: Dawn did you did your homework?

Dawn: Yup I am all done

Buffy: Spike! I am hungry!  
Spike: Coming baby (he went back upstairs)

(Later that day Willow is shopping at the mall she bump into someone it was Xander)

Xander: hey

Willow: hi

Xander: how are you willow?

Willow: Great me and Oz is a couple now

Xander: yeah congrats

Willow: Thank you

(They were silent for a little bit)

Xander: Listen Willow I hope we are still friends

Willow: I don't know Xander you really hurt me I thought you love me

Xander: I know I am very sorry

Willow just look at him

Xander: Willow me, you and Buffy have been best friends since high school we go way back Willow

Willow: I know

Xander: Please willow let's not runing our friendship can you please forgive me?

Willow stares at him

Xander: Please

Willow: Xander we can still be friends but I will never forgive you

Xander nods: Fair enough so are we cool

Willow nod: yeah we are cool

Xander: Good can you help me buy some shoes

Willow laugh: ok (They went to buy shoes)

(Later that night Buffy house)

(In Buffy and Spike Room Buffy does not feel good at all she carefully got out of bed and went in the bathroom she felt a wet rug she look down and her water broke!)

Buffy: O my god Spike!

(Spike came in the bathroom)

Spike: What is it loved?

Buffy: My water just broke!  
Spike eyes is wide: Now

Buffy: Yes now! I need to get to the hospitable

(Dawn rush in)

Dawn: What's going on?

Spike: Dawn Buffy water just broke Call the hospitable and tell them we are leaving now

Dawn: ok (She ran downstairs to call the hospitable and everyone)

(Spike carry Buffy in his arms and Carry her in the car Dawn follow them)

(In the car Spike is driving and Buffy is in the front seat and Dawn is in the backseat)

Buffy: Spike Hurry!

Spike: Baby I am hurry!

Dawn: it s ok Buffy we are going to get there as soon we can

Buffy: Dawn come here a little closer (She grab Dawn hair rough Dawn scream) Now listen to me! I am in very pain so I want you to be quiet understood! (Dawn nod and Buffy yank Dawn hair)

Dawn: Spike

Spike: Yeah?

Dawn slap back of spike head

Spike: Ow nib what was that for?

Dawn: Step on it!

Spike ok ok (He speed quickly)

(At the hospitable Buffy has a room spike is in with her everybody is in the waiting room)

Willow: I am going be a godmother! (OZ kisses her forehead)

Giles: And I am going be a godfather

Xander: And I am going to be an uncle

Dawn: And I am going to be an Aunt! Yeah!

Giles: I wonder how is spike doing in there?

(In Buffy room Buffy is screaming)

Buffy: Spike!

Spike: Yeah baby I am here breathe

Buffy: You don't know anything about labor!

Spike: Well I am trying pet

(The Doctor came in)

The doctor: Ok Buffy are you ready to get this baby out

Buffy: is that a stupid question!

Spike: Doc I don't think you don't want to mess with her

The doctor laugh: Don't worry its normal ok let's being

(In the delivery room)

Buffy screaming: AAAAAAAAh! Get the baby out!

The doctor: Keep on pushing Buffy you are doing great

Buffy: Spike! It hurts!

Spike: Baby I know but you got to push

Buffy: Spikey

Spike: Yeah pet?

Buffy: can I see your hand?

Spike: Sure why do you want to see my hand? (Buffy grab his hand tight and rough) owwwwwwwwwwwww! Bloody hell doc get the baby out now she is killing me!

The doctor: Ok Buffy I see the head

Buffy: you do great! Grab it!

The doctor: Well you have to make one last push

Buffy: I can't spike!

Spike: I know baby (he kiss her forehead) do one last push for me

Buffy: OK

The doctor: Ok Buffy one last push

(Buffy push hard and the doctor go the baby)

The Doctor: COngrations it's a girl

(The nurse gives the baby to Buffy)

(Buffy smile at the baby Spike smile at Buffy and the baby)

Spike: What are we going to name her love?

Buffy: How about Lucy

Spike: Lucy I like that (Spike kiss Buffy and Spike kiss Lucy head)

(Later on the day Buffy is in her room resting and spike is sitting on the chair Dawn came in)

Dawn: I just saw Lucy!

Buffy laugh: You are an aunt now dawn

Dawn: I am so excited and I could babysit for you guys to I mean if that's alright?

Spike: of course nib that will be fine

(Dawn hug Buffy and spike and left the room)

Spike: So we are parents now pet

Buffy smile at him: Yup I am so happy

Spike smile at her: me to pet (They kiss) and just think

Buffy: What?

Spike: We can have more kids

Buffy: Don't even think about it I been through hell in the labor let's wait for a couple more months or a year got it mister

Spike laugh: Yes madam

(They laugh and kiss again)

The end !

Ok guys what you think! This is part 2 of Buffy and Spike story there will be part 3! I hope you guys will like this story please review and tell me what you think please!


End file.
